Hitting Kyoko
by Freezing Ember
Summary: Tamaki is aimlessly driving down the road, when he hits a girl! What will happen? Will the girl survive? TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Meh doesn't own OHSHC, and I am not getting paid to do this. Got it? But I do own 'the girl'.**

Tamaki's POV:

I was being driven down the street towards Souh Mansion 2. Gazing out the window, I saw the houses and trees practically fly by. I looked out the windshield just in time to see us maul over a girl, who looked about the age of 12, with silver-rimmed glasses and jet black hair. She looked a little like Kyouya. She was completely absorbed in a book, making her look even more like a long-haired Kyouya.

"Driver!" I yelled, trying to make the limo stop before we took her limbs off.

Once we stopped, I jumped out of the car, and saw the girl under the limousine. She had gotten away with a couple of bruises, and multiple scratches. She was unconscious, though.

The driver had called Kyouya's hospital, and the ambulance arrived quickly. They pulled her onto a stretcher, and got her to the ER.

Girl's POV:

Coming back from the library, I was taking a shortcut through one of the neighbor hoods that people who crapped money lived in. You know, the ones that have 16 thousand stories, and about five million windows?

I guess I should have paid better attention to where I was going, instead of being glued to my book. Because the moment I stepped into the street, some lunatic driver in his limo plowed into me.

So, here I am, jammed under a limo, and my arm is bent in ways it normally wouldn't bend, and my knees are twisted and turned in extremely painful positions. I look to the side of the limo, just to see a blonde kid, about the age of 17, peeked under the car. I blacked out.

Tamaki's POV:

The girl was laying in the hospital bed, sleeping. She hadn't moved in hours. The whole Host Club was there, as Tamaki had called them, telling them that he hit a girl.

Kyouya was clicking around on his laptop, trying to find the identity of the girl. "Kyoko Jun, age 12, currently self-educated. Excelled in reading, writing, and World Geography. Enjoys reading, playing on the internet, and writing stories of past events. Parents died in plane crash four years ago." He said.

"Her parents are dead?" Hunny asked, looking slightly sympathetic for the girl.

Haruhi turned her head. "Self-educated? So she had to teach herself everything."

Kyouya nodded.

The twins poked her face. "We don't think her hair is naturally this color. She's too pasty."

Tamaki turned to Kyouya. "Does it say anything about hair color?"

Kyouya switched screens, and replied "Hair is naturally black; however most doubt it due to her pale skin color."

The twins poked her again.

Kyoko stirred, slightly opening her eyes.

Kyoko's POV:

When I woke up, I saw seven guys huddled around me. It freaked me out a little, so a sat up, only to remember that I just got hit by a limo, and my arm was in searing pain. As were both my knees.

I instantly recognized the blonde; he was the one who had peeked under the limo when she got hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. I do own Kyoko.**

Kyoko's POV:

"OWWW!!!" I yelled, grabbing my arm; It felt like it was about to fall off.

I saw a boy who resembled me in a way, with black hair and glasses like me. When I yelled, he looked at me.

"You alright?" He asked. He pushed his glasses up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except my arm, which is just in SEARING PAIN!" I yelled at the last part.

"Sorry. I guess it was kinda my fault for hitting you. Even though I wasn't actually driving…" The blonde said, handing me a rose. "I am Tamaki. Sorry about your arm."

I took the rose, and felt the heat rising into my cheeks.

"Thanks…" I said. What would you say if a complete stranger introduced himself, and handed YOU a rose?

Tamaki's POV:

I suddenly heard her scream. When I looked around, she was clutching her arm, in pain.

"You alright?" I heard Kyouya say. Boy, for it being early in the morning, he was on his toes today.

Then she said something. Her arm was in pain? Because of me? I felt the need to go into my 'emo' corner and mope, but I managed to whisk a rose out of nowhere and hand it to her.

"Sorry, I guess it was kinda my fault for hitting you. Even though I wasn't actually driving…" I said, "I'm Tamaki. Sorry about your arm."

She took the rose and blushed. She looked at it in thought.

Kyoko's POV:

_Could my day get ANY weirder?_ I thought, holding my arm. The doctor walked in, and said some nonsense about being able to leave the hospital in ten days. I sighed. The doctor smiled and said something along the lines of 'get well soon', and left.

"So, who are you guys?" I asked, kinda confused.

"We are Kaoru and Hikaru." The two twins said.

"I'm Kyouya." The guy who looked like me said.

"I'm Hunny! I love cake!" Said the little blonde kid said.

"I'm Mori." The black haired kid next to the blonde one said.

"Well, I'm Kyoko." I said.

"We know." Kyouya said.

"What, are you guts stalking me?" I asked.

"Not me, but Kyouya is." Tamaki said.

"AT YOUR REQUEST!" the twins said at the same time.

Tamaki looked at them, then went to sulk in the corner.


End file.
